


Kathtryn Janeway user guide and manual

by LaiBeli



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Multi, user guide and manual
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 09:30:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11460786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaiBeli/pseuds/LaiBeli
Summary: CONGRATULATIONS! You have now purchased your very own KATHRYN JANEWAY!





	Kathtryn Janeway user guide and manual

**Author's Note:**

> DON' KNOW WHAT TO SAY , ACTUALLY I WANNA TRANSLATE THIS WORK TO ENGLISH BUT MY ENGLISHI SUCKS , GOD HELP ME

\--感谢您购买U.S.S.VOYAGER系列机器Kathryn Janeway， Kathryn Janeway 是一款具有指挥才能、科技技能。工程技能、中上武力值，优秀外交能力的产品，这将对您的生活大有裨益。

\--同系列产品还有Ckotay、Tuvok、Tom Paris、Harry Kim、EMH MARK I(VOYAGER™)、Kes、Neelix、Seven of Nine、B'Elanna Torres、Vorik、Ichbe、Seska，Naomi、Michael Ayala，同时我们将会推出船外系列如Owen Paris等，欢迎您的继续购买。

\--为了确保您能够在使用期间得到最满意的服务，我们为您提供这份使用说明，如若您还有其他疑问，请移步我们官方客服：00101-74656，售后服务人员24小时提供人工服务，语音指导，如果您有需要，我们也会提供免费上门服务，谨听吩咐。

 

 

\--产品信息

型号：Kathryn Janeway

种族：人类

原产地：地球，北美洲，印第安纳州，伯明顿

所属系列：U.S.S.VOYAGER 

附送赠品：24世纪星际联邦舰队上校等级制服（套装），II型相位枪，三录仪，咖啡杯（浴缸、中将套装等非必需品或升级后物品可以在官网自行购买）

 

 

\--使用说明

1.当您看到本公司产品时请先确认其的状态，本公司所有产品的初始设定都是休眠状态。

 

2.Kathryn Janeway可以使用语音唤醒，请用星际联邦标准语言说出“Yes，Ma'ma”或“Captain on the bridge” 。

若您家中拥有EMH MARK I (VOYAGER™)/Kes/Tom Paris 则可以使用标准医疗程序唤醒，该行为将会有益于，Kathryn Janeway的健康并且增进这三位船员的医疗技能熟练度。

若您家中拥有Chakotay，可以启用非标准唤醒程序，但请确保此时您并不在唤醒现场。

在极少数情况下，上述方法可能都无法成功，这时请移步本公司的官方客服，我们在第一时间排除带有冰桶的Phoebe Janeway给予您帮助。

 

3.您的Kathryn Janeway在开始的时候可能会很不爽，这可能是因为她的咖啡因缺乏导致的，这是只需要给她一杯咖啡即可使她自动调整到最佳状态

注：若您的Kathryn Janeway在24小时（标准地球时间）内摄入超过300mg咖啡因时，请制止其咖啡因摄入行为，适当时候可以对其进行威胁，详细请移步第8条。

 

4.Kathryn Janeway一旦开始熟悉您和您家的环境，她就会开始修改您家的复制机，如果您不想进医院那么请给您的复制机设置权限（虽然这通常没什么用）。

 

5.请尽量拒绝Kathryn Janeway冲入星云的请求，当然，您可以选择答应，但是我司将不会承担其后果。

 

6.如若您家中有机器故障，请不要担心，您的Kathryn Janeway将会为帮您修复的。

 

7.如若您的Kathryn Janeway带回来一只犬科生物，请不要立刻驱赶，您可以选择饲养，这会提升Kathryn Janeway的好感度。

如若您不想饲养，您需要委婉劝说，或者选择本公司产品Q(Junior)来代替它（但是这往往会更糟糕）。

 

8.如果您的Kathryn Janeway做了一些让您无法忍受的事情，请礼貌并且坚定地想她提出反对，必要时请上交书面报告阐述其中利害关系，虽然这会让Kathryn Janeway一时不高兴，但很可能以后便不会再做。

如果您觉得还不够，您可以联系公司客服，公司将派出EMH MARK I(VOYAGER™)切断她的咖啡来源。

注：本公司无法保证上述行为将会使Kathryn Janeway好感度提升抑或下降。

 

9.如果您想提升Kathryn Janeway的好感度，除了认真工作并且增强自身社交能力外，您还可以多陪伴她，和他聊一聊您想到的一些创新方式，尤其是提升曲速引擎的办法，或者您也可以聊聊19世纪的爱尔兰著作或者勃朗特姐妹著作。

10\. 如果您发现您的Kathryn Janeway精神状态不佳，并且喝了咖啡也无法自动调整到最佳状态时，请确定是否处于Night模式，如果是的话，可以使用Chakotay对她进行安抚，如果您没有Chakotay可以向您的朋友借一个或者联系公司客服进行处理（请确保Chakotay并不是处于Maquie模式，否则会适得其反），若并非处于Night模式请联系客服，我司将会在第一时间派遣专人进行诊断。

 

11.若您的Kathryn Janeway高调地无视最高时间准则，请不要慌，这是Kathryn Janeway具有个人特色的设置。

 

12.若您身边有从warp 10飞船下來的 Tom Paris 请让您的Kathryn Janeway远离他，否则将会发生大家都不想看到的事情。

 

 

\--指导与提示

Kathryn Janeway属于本公司的经典产品，当您收到包裹时，请您沿提示线拆开，以免对Kathryn Janeway造成不必要的伤害，在开箱后如有发现机械性能损失，请移步我们的官方客服电话，提供地址及个人信息后，我们会联系为您调换，若您有EMH MARK I (VOYAGER™)/Kes/Tom Paris 则可以使用标准医疗程序对其进行修复（非Voyager系列医护人员的医疗程序将无法兼容Kathryn Janeway）。

 

 

\--安全与预知

如果您需要帮助指导，请移步我们的官方客服电话，我们的技术人员将会在第一时间给予您帮助。

Kathryn Janeway与本公司Kazon系列、Borg系列、Hirogen系列产品兼容性极低，请避免将他们放置在同一个空间内，若您执意如此，请确保两者相容性在及格以上，否则我司将不会对其带来的后果负责。

若您的Kathryn Janeway时不时摸着通讯徽章想开炮，To hell with it，我们也将打死都不修复这个漏洞。

 

 

\--常见问题

Ask：为什么我的Kathryn Janeway穿着19世纪的衣服而且还怀孕了？ 

Answer：您好，这不是Kathryn Janeway，这是和Kathryn Janeway拥有相似外貌的The Manions of America系列的Rachel Clement，Kathryn Janeway是不会怀孕的，而且，您既然发现她怀孕了，难道您没有发现她隔壁站着一个长得像007的产品么？

 

Ask：我的Kathryn Janeway穿着19世纪的衣服，并且喊我Lord这是怎么回事？ 

Answer：她以为她在玩全息甲板，这时候您可以：A.去穿一套24世纪的星际联盟舰队制服再和她说话，B.使用通讯徽章和她对话。

 

Ask：我的Kathryn Janeway和我说她要去执行个任务，但是到现在都还没回来，急！怎么办？在线等！

Answer：他们去Delta象限了，除非您有Time Ship或者超曲速通道或者虫洞，不然的话，请耐心等待，七年后她就会回来了。

 

Ask：我的Kathryn Janeway回来了，但是带了一个额头纹身的印第安佬回来？这是怎么回事？

Answer：请确定您的Kathryn Janeway此刻是否处于full circle模式，如果是的话，那么恭喜，这是Kathryn Janeway的升级版本，请不要嫉妒因为这是没用的，他们已经属于彼此了。如果您发现Kathryn Janeway被加载了Slash插件请联系我们的客服，我们将会派遣专人进行卸除，当然您也可以不卸除，但是我们不能确保该插件有没有OOC病毒。

 

Ask：我的Kathryn Janeway回来了，但是带了一个很无趣的金发妞回来？这是怎么回事？

Answer：您的Kathryn Janeway被加载了Slash插件请联系我们的客服，我们将会派遣专人进行卸除，当然您也可以不卸除，但是我们不能确保该插件有没有OOC病毒。

 

Ask：草草草草！！我的Kathryn Janeway变成娃娃鱼了！

Answer：请问您看过使用说明书了么？【12.若您身边有从warp 10 飞船下來的 Tom Paris 请让您的Kathryn Janeway远离他，否则将会发生大家都不想看到的事情。】马上联系我们客服吧！

 

Ask：为什么我的Kathryn Janeway和我的Seven of Nine处于敌对状态而且我的Kathryn Janeway处处为难我的Seven of Nine？！

Answer：请确定您的Kathryn Janeway和Seven of Nine是否被加载了Slash插件，根据判断您的Kathryn Janeway和Seven of Nine已经被OOC病毒感染了，请马上联系我们的客服，我们将会派遣专人进行修复。

 

 

\--售后服务

本公司不支持任何形式的退换，官方客服接受任何人的电话，即使您没有购买，我们也希望能通过语音排解您的烦恼。

祝愿您能在和Kathryn Janeway处期间享受到快乐的时光，如果您愿意在我们的官方网站上留下您的评论我们不胜感激。

如果您遇到一些官方客服电话解决不了的问题，起移步我们的官方网站：www.BeatTheBorg.com

 

 

TO HELL WITH THE TEMPORAL PRIME DIRECTIVE &BEAT THE BORG

 

\-------第四象限集团航海家有限公司


End file.
